A mobile terminal which provides a wireless Internet service, i.e., a user terminal, mounts a wireless web browser so that a user may view a web page. In addition, as the size of the mobile terminal is limited, the wireless web browser or a web application allows the user to selectively view an interested contents area among the entire contents area by scrolling the contents.
On the other hand, although some terminals support div (i.e., individual contents area) scroll at a mobile web page, some terminals do not support the div scroll. In addition, although the div scroll is supported, if a developer arbitrarily sets a touch start event to preventDefault, even a function that can scroll the div cannot be used.
Accordingly, the div scroll function needs to be used at any terminal. That is, it needs to provide a service which can generate an effect of feeling as if the div is actually scrolled by receiving a touch event of a user and adjusting a scrollTop value of the div, without using an overflow attribute to scroll the div.